(Adapted from the applicant's abstract) North Carolina Central University is recruiting an established, nationally recognized investigator who has a distinguished research track record in cardiovascular health in African Americans. A national advisory committee is being established to conduct a search and recruit the best qualified candidate. The recruited investigator will use the facilities of the new Biomedical/Biotechnology Research Institute (BBRI), a 38,500 square foot building in the center of the campus. To be completed in late 1997, the BBRI building will have offices, animal and wet laboratories, and a high-performance computing and communications system to support biomedical research. A grant from the NHLBI will permit NCCU to: 1) build a research program which will greatly add to today's knowledge of cardiovascular health among African Americans and which will attract other distinguished researchers at NCCU, 2) strengthen the research infrastructure and open new opportunities for faculty participation in state-of-the art research, 3) involve undergraduate and graduate students in scientific exploration through directed research opportunities and provide access to advanced laboratory facilities and high-performance computational facilities, 4) seek and implement collaborative research with scientists in universities with nationally recognized medical schools and cardiovascular research programs, 5) foster an intellectual exchange among NCCU and the other HBCUs to be funded through this program and among academic and biomedical institutions and companies with a special emphasis on student participation, and (6) enhance the undergraduate and graduate science and health education curricula through the development of new courses and the integration of educational technology into existing courses.